Stars can't shine without darkness
by lovinghimonly
Summary: ****This is the sequel to 'Obedience to a king'**** The darkness, now looming over Middle Earth, is threatening its inhabitants. Among them are Thranduil's family and his subjects whom he has sworn to protect. The King of the elves is now forced to make decisions that not only concern him as a king, but as a father as well.
1. The Prince and Princess of Mirkwood

**A/N:**

 **Here is the sequel to 'Obedience to a king'. It makes sense to have read the story to know the characters. In addition, some plots will be based on events which have happened in 'Obedience to a king'.**

 **English is still not my native language. I am always open to constructive criticism from your side.**

 **The story begins before 'The Hobbit', and continues through the time of 'The Hobbit' and ends... somewhere ;)**

 **It deviates greatly from the plots in the movie/book.**

* * *

Thranduil walked along the long corridor which led towards his study. He inhaled the fresh spring air which filled his halls and enjoyed the quiet of the early morning hours. Nowadays, it was rarely quiet in the halls of the woodland realm. His children were a lot worse than Legolas had been. Maybe it was because Legolas had been an only child, he mused. A grin appeared on Thranduil's thin lips as he thought about the mischief of his two young children. To the suffering and to the delight of his subjects they were unimaginable good at stirring up trouble. Something they did constantly. Thranduil paused and listened intently after he heard an unmistakable sound - the whisper of his children. A broad grin appeared on his lips as he slowly approached his study.

"I'm older than you. What does that make me," asked Míron as he lifted his chin.

Mithrileth eyed her brother from head to toe, "My older brother," she said firmly. "But judging your nonsensical questions," she raised an eyebrow at him, "You seem to be the younger one of us," she commented naughty and raised her other eyebrow skillfully.

Míron grinned at his sister and decided to ignore her comment.

"I'm older than you, we will do it my way," said Míron and smiled cheeky with a sparkle in his sky-blue eyes.

Mithrileth eyed him for a moment thoughtfully and then nodded in agreement.

"All right," she agreed, pointing her finger in his face. "But just because this time your plan is better than mine," she said.

"And what plan might that be," asked Thranduil as he looked down at his two children.

Míron and Mithrileth turned abruptly toward the door, in whose midst, their father stood, eyeing them with amusement.

"Uh, uh," Míron closed his mouth and looked awkwardly at his sister, which would hopefully say the right thing.

"Míron has planned a surprise for the Spring Festival," said Mithrileth, while she smiled at her father sweetly.

Míron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, while he stared at his sister incredulously.

"What kind of surprise is that," the king asked with feigned curiosity as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the door frame.

Míron looked back at his sister, who accepted the question of her father with serenity. "Ada, I mentioned that it's a surprise. If we would tell you right now, it would not be a surprise anymore."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, a gesture which his daughter immediately copied, adding to his amusement. Of course, he thought and gazed at his mischief-elves, how Baineth lovingly called their children. The list of complaints of his subjects was long, very long. Too long, Thranduil found often, but then no one could be angry with them for long. Thranduil included. The pranks of Míron and Mithrileth were still quite harmless and as long as no one came to harm, he would tolerate their mischief - for now.

"Then I await the upcoming festivities," said Thranduil and his gaze wandered to his son, who was clearly nervous. "Get out of here," he said with a grin and indicated them with a nod to leave his study.

Mithrileth and Míron sat at once in motion and walked out of the study with broad smiles on their faces. Thranduil chuckled as he closed the door. Shaking his head, he went to his desk. It would not be long until the first complains would reach his ears. Why should this day be different than the others?

"Have you gone mad," asked Míron, while he gave his sister a little push. Mithrileth looked at him innocently.

"What's your problem," she said. "I have saved us once again out of trouble."

Míron rolled his eyes annoyed and had to admit that his sister was right - as always, he thought.

"But now we have to come up with something," he muttered.

"Yes, yes," she replied, as she headed purposefully towards the kitchens. "But that can wait. Now we must realize your plan," she said, while looking at her brother mischievously.

Together they stopped in front of the large double doors, which led to the kitchens. "Are you ready," asked Mithrileth.

Míron grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," said Mithrileth and opened the door a crack before she cautiously poked her head into the kitchen. "The coast is clear," she said a moment later, and together they tiptoed into the kitchen.

Thranduil sat behind his desk, reading a parchment when someone knocked at the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked up. The cook walked into the study with Galion at his side. Judging by the expression of the elves, Thranduil knew immediately that his children had been successful, with whatever, he thought. He leaned back in his chair while Bathron and Galion stopped in front of his desk. Silently Thranduil raised an eyebrow and awaited the first complaint of the day, after which, as usual, countless more would follow.

"My king," said Bathron and bowed. "Please forgive me, for disturbing you. It's just.. ," the elf fell silent and Thranduil nodded slowly.

"You can speak openly with me," Thranduil said calmly

"This morning, the sugar was exchanged for salt and the whole breakfast is ruined," complained the cook.

Thranduil was annoyed and shook his head thoughtfully. "Please bring me a generous portion," he said soberly.

"But my king," stammered Bathron.

"Be they my children or not, this is not a joke, which I will tolerate. Please bring me breakfast for me and my family." Thranduil said, and sent the cook back to the kitchen.

* * *

Baineth watched her children with curiosity, as they sat down at the table, which was situated on the royal balcony. Míron and Mithrileth shared amused glances and Baineth found the broad grin's on her children's faces very suspicious.

"What have you been up to," she asked, her gaze wandering between her children back and forth.

Mithrileth looked at her mother with a loving smile.

"We were with ada in his study. That's about all."

That's about all, Baineth thought doubtfully and leaned back in her chair. Her attention fell on Legolas, who had entered the balcony. He crept up to his siblings from behind, grabbed them both at the same time at their shoulders and imitated his father's voice. "Have I not told you a thousand times," the prince cried excited.

Míron and Mithrileth screamed out in fright and began to giggle hysterically when they realized, that it was merely been Legolas.

The eldest prince sat down and laughed amused while he looked at Baineth which smiled happily. Judging from the expression of the queen, his father came and Legolas turned to greet him.

"Ada, I've heard that there are news of Dale," Legolas said and followed his father with his eyes, until it had taken a seat.

Thranduil nodded, "Yes, but that has to wait until later," he said, placing a large bowl in the middle of the table.

"What is it," Baineth asked curiously, leaning forward before she looked surprised at Thranduil.

"That my dear, is the breakfast of our subjects that we will eat this morning," he said casually and began distributing the porridge to everyone.

Míron threw Mithrileth a nervous glance. She ignored her brother and stared wide-eyed at her father's hand as she swallowed hard.

Baineth took her spoon and began to eat. Mithrileth sank back in her chair. Guilt was written all over her face when her mother grimaced in disgust. Baineth looked at Thranduil, shaking her head. "It tastes awful," she said. "We have to tell the chef that he is not allowed to distribute it," Baineth said as she reached for a glass of water and drank hastily. "It's terribly salty," she commented the porridge.

Thranduil ran his silver spoon over the rim of his bowl and slowly filled it with porridge and began to eat.

"It is already too late," he said soberly. "If my subjects ate this today, we will do the same," he said and continued to eat.

Legolas pushed his bowl aside and also picked up his glass to drink. The prince made a distorted expression as he drained his glass in one huge swallow.

Thranduil looked at his eldest son and told him silently to eat. Legolas shuddered and refused to, shaking his head. For him, his father's actions made no sense. Thranduil looked at Míron and Mithrileth which had knowingly not touched their breakfast until now.

"Pranks are fine as long as you don't inflicting suffering on others," Thranduil said seriously. "I find it painful to eat something like this," he said, pointing with his spoon at the porridge. "I'm sure that your mother and brother share my opinion," Thranduil said gloomily.

Baineth looked her children in disbelief and Mithrileth and Míron lowered their eyes in shame.

No one spoke during breakfast and when the children had finally emptied their bowls, Thranduil stood up and left the balcony without another word.

Míron stood up, followed by Mithrileth, which felt her mother's stern gaze on her skin. Silently they tried to leave.

"What do you think, where you're going," asked Baineth and the two siblings winced when they heard the seriousness in their mother's voice. Hesitantly, they turned and looked at their angry mother.

"Your father might regard it as sufficient punishment to let you eat the result of your prank, but for me this is not enough," said Baineth strictly. "Legolas," she said, looking at the disgruntled prince at her side. "Please take them to Camaenor."

Legolas nodded and grabbed Míron and Mithrileth by their hands before he pulled them along. As they walked down the long hallway, Míron threw a quick glance at his sister. Mithrileth nodded and looked up to Legolas through her almond-shaped eyes.

"Gwador, you won't bring us to Camaenor, will you," she asked and blinked at him innocently.

Legolas answered her question by growling audibly, while his pace quickened. He wanted to go to his chamber to quench his irrepressible thirst, but before that, he would bring his siblings to their destination. Ultimately, they approached a door, which Míron and Mithrileth already knew all too well. Míron rolled his eyes and his shoulders slumped. Legolas let go of Mithrileth and knocked loudly at the door before opening it.

Camaenor sat at a round table with some seamstresses when Legolas came in. A brief grin crossed Camaenor's face before his expression became serious.

"I have been waiting for them," said Camaenor while he threw Míron and Mithrileth a brief look. Then he stood up and bowed respectfully.

"We have enjoyed a less tasty breakfast this morning," he said, as his eyes wandered from Míron to Mithrileth.

Legolas made a disgusted his face. "My father has made sure that we all, included their mother, did enjoy that same breakfast."

"Is that so," asked Camaenor, eyeing the young siblings searchingly.

"The queen believes that's not enough punishment," said Legolas and handed his siblings to Camaenor before he stepped back.

"So we share an opinion," said Camaenor and looked at the ellith at the table, which nodded in approval.

Legolas turned around to go. "Oh, they will be thirsty," he said as he left the chamber.

"I understand that well," murmured Camaenor while he seized Míron by the collar. The young prince winced as his big brother shut the door loudly.

"Well then," Camaenor said and led the two mischief-elves to a small room, adjoined to the large chamber. "As you can see, there is much to do." With these words he left the children to their detention.

Míron risked a quick glance at his sister, who looked disheartened at the huge amount of buttons, which they had to sort.

"He knew that we would come and spilled the buttons on purpose," she said in frustration.

Míron sighed and sat down next to the mountain of buttons, which he had sorted countless times with his sister before.

"I'm thirsty," muttered Mithrileth softly before she sat down and began to help her brother.

"Me too," said Míron, as he took a closer look at a button. "Why does he need so many buttons," the prince asked.

Mithrileth looked up at him and sighed. "Maybe they have them made especially for us."

They shared a desperate look and started their work.

* * *

Baineth pulled the thin blanket tighter around her slender body as she began to shiver in the cool evening breeze. Today had been a very stressful day and she was glad when she watched as the sun slowly sank on the horizon. Two strong hands cupped her narrow shoulders and Baineth sighed inaudibly as Thranduil began to gently massage her. He placed a kiss beneath her ear before he started to nibble at her earlobe. A smile appeared on her lips and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Thranduil placed a kiss on her temple and turned her to face him. His hands cupped her waist and he lifted Baineth up and put her on the railing. Her fingers ran playfully over his torso as she looked into his eyes.

"You're late today," she said softly.

Thranduil grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you miss me," he asked, smiling, as Baineth rested her head on his shoulder while nodding.

"Yes, very much so," she replied softly.

"Where are our children," Thranduil asked.

Baineth put her arms around his torso and smiled at him. "I have brought them both to Neril. Legolas took them to Camaenor in the morning and I picked them up after lunch. They were very thirsty."

Thranduil chuckled, "Who was not thirsty? After such a breakfast."

Baineth sighed, "I was worried that we would use up all the water resources in the woodland realm," she said and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Hm," hummed Thranduil and clung to her body. "Do you think they will delight us with her presence tonight," said Thranduil, looking at Baineth which now looked up to him.

"Neril will take care that they do not come to us." she replied.

Thranduil grinned and lifted Baineth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their chamber. Without warning, he threw her on the bed and went into their bathroom. Baineth smiled after she had recovered from the shock. Then she made herself comfortable and waited for her husband. To her surprise, Thranduil was already naked when he came back.

"What? Do you think that I want to waste time," he asked, when he saw Baineth's surprised expression.

He crawled across the bed and slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders. Thranduil kissed her silky skin, which he loved so much. Baineth fell back into the pillow and ran her hands over his broad shoulders as he placed kisses along her collarbone. Thranduil pushed her dress further down, baring her breasts. She moaned as he rained kisses across her cleavage, stopping at times to nibble on her soft skin. Thranduil enveloped a nipple with his lips and began to suck gently, causing Baineth to arch her back, pressing her body against his. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and ran his large hands over her tummy, which had carried two of his children. Teasingly he slid his hand between her thighs and touched her womanhood just barely. Baineth groaned frustrated and he smiled against her skin. Thranduil placed a kiss above her sternum before his hot breath brushed the skin of the valley between her breasts. Then his face hovered over hers and he enjoyed the sight of her eyes, which were dark and heavy. Baineth was yearning for more.

"Ah," she breathed when he began to circle her pearl slowly with his skilled finger, while she grinded herself against his hand. Thranduil smirked down at her and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. He ran his tongue over them and Baineth parted her lips, granting him entrance. Their kisses grew more feverish. Then he broke their kiss and groaned. Baineth had begun to stroke his swelling shaft slowly. He rained kisses along her throat and buried his face in the crook of her neck while he began to rub himself slowly against her. Baineth writhed and moaned under him as he removed his finger from her pearl, replacing it with his erect shaft, which now rubbed over her most sensitive part.

Baineth wrapped her legs around his waist and he positioned his shaft at her entrance. She leaned her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his slow penetration. Thranduil gritted his teeth as he moved slow and cautious, wanting to enjoy this moment to the fullest. Her hot and thigh inner walls clasped around his shaft firmly, massaging it at every move. Then he pushed himself entirely in her with one smooth motion. Baineth gasped and smiled, as she felt him stretch her. She took his head with both hands and pulled him down to her. Their kiss was filled with desire and yearning, as they ravaged each others mouths. When they finally broke away from each other, they were breathless and he began to thrust in her with a steady pace, causing her to groan in pleasure.

Thranduil entwined their hands and placed them next to her head as he made eye contact with her. Baineth's eyes were heavy-lidded and her cheeks flushed. The corners of his mouth curved up and he smiled at her, as he saw the lust pooling deep in her eyes. Then he adjusted his potion and continued to thrust in her, brushing the head of his shaft over her sweet spot, which was as sensitive as ever. Baineth groaned in pleasure and he felt a little resistance as she tried to free her hands from his. But he was and would remain in control of their love making - for now. His thrusts grew in their intensity and sweat began to pearl on his forehead. His effort was soon rewarded as he felt Baineth's female muscles tighten around his shaft.

She was close and Thranduil sank into her harder and faster, feeling the fire in his own loins become almost unbearable. He plunged deeply in her and brought them over the edge with one last powerful thrust. A guttural groan escaped his lips and Thranduil collapsed onto her. They felt each other's heart beats as their chests pressed firmly together. As their breathing calmed, he released her hands from his grip. Baineth ran her fingers through his disheveled hair and tugged it gently behind his pointed ears. Her fingertips brushed over his damp skin and she felt muscles flex underneath it from the slight movements he made. He seemed satisfied and she smiled at him and pulled him down into a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

Thranduil chuckled, "The pleasure was all mine," he said and nibbled gently on her bottom lip.

Then she wrapped her arms around his broad torso and held him close, enjoying the waning waves of their climax, which still rolled through their bodies. When they had dissipated, Baineth sighed loudly and removed her legs from his butt, where they had rested. Thranduil lifted himself of her and rolled to his side, pulling her along. Baineth nestled in his embrace and her fingers ran over his muscled tummy, circling his navel before they travelled lower.

"Hmmm," he let out a satisfactory hum, as she began to play with his shaft, which was still slick with their juices. A grin appeared on his face as Baineth sat up, to give her attention to him. Her soft and gentle fingers wrapped around his shaft and she began to stroke him, slowly at first, as she listened to his breathing which became more and more excited with each touch of hers. Her strokes were slow and deliberate - she knew what he liked. Thranduil began to roll his hips in rhythm, slowly and yet demanding. Baineth grinned and her gaze fell on his face. Thranduil's eyes were closed and his relaxed expression tensed as the heat within him grew anew.

Baineth quickened her movements until his shaft is hard and full again. Then she climbed over Thranduil and lowered herself onto him. He bared his teeth, enjoying her attention as she guided him into her depth. She began to move, rolling her hips against his, enjoying the width of his shaft, the feeling of his skin under her fingers, muscles flexing, the sound of his gasps and moans which began to fill their chamber anew with the blissful sounds of their love making. The corner of his mouth twitched and she quickened her movement, as his hands found her waist, gripping her firmly.

Nothing and no one could take her away from him. He felt overpowered by the urge to take her hard and fast, but wanted to give her this moment of pleasure to control him for a moment, which would be over soon. Thranduil let out a deep moan and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, then he saw her face, now clear and beautiful above him. It was lit by the light of the candles which stood on the table nearby. The golden light danced across her sweaty skin, making her look attractive all the more. He noticed the flush of her cheeks. Strands of hair stuck to her face and her breasts danced in rhythm with her movements, which had become faster. He raised his hands, cupping her breasts, rolling her rosy nipples between his fingers. Baineth parted her lips and a sensual moan escaped them. Her inner muscles tighten around him, just once, she does it by purpose, teasing him. A smile appeared on her lips as she opens her eyes, looking down at her husband.

She could see it in his eyes, which had become significantly darker. Thranduil's jaw clenched as he endeavored to control his desire. Baineth felt his grip on her waist tighten, then followed a guttural moan and he flipped her over. Before she could realize what had happened, he was above her, taking her feverishly, grinding into her with fierce desire. Baineth loved his boundless need for her. She moved with him, driven by the same passion that afflicted him, she pushed her hips up to meet his mid way. He was stronger and pushed her onto the mattress. Baineth felt the head of his shaft swell within her and grabbed hold of his shoulders. She stared into his eyes, in which a storm of desire raged. His facial muscles tensed, he drew his lips into a thin line and parted them, furrowing his brow as his seed spilled into her womb. Thranduil continued to pump into her, letting her find her pleasure too. Baineth arched her head back into the pillow and moaned as she was overcome by a wave of lust, which claimed her body fiercely.

Moments later she felt his hot breath on her face. Baineth opened her eyes and looked at her husband. Thranduil's hair was tousled and his face sweaty, while it was wearing a lovely smile. It was a sight to behold. Baineth brushed a finger over his face, then along his jaw line and across his mouth. He pursed his lips and kissed her finger before it continued the journey toward his scalp. Baineth massaged it gently. He moaned satisfied and remained in this position not wanting to separate from her. His weight pressed on her, but in a pleasant manner. She felt that it's perfection and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I will never get tired of our love," she whispered, as their lips broke apart reluctantly.

"Hm," he hummed, "Neither do I," Thranduil said hoarsely and began to move slowly within her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was a brief introduction to the Prince and Princess of the woodland realm. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think about the chapter and about Thranduil's children. We will stay for one, maybe two more chapters with them while they are young and then move on.**

 **To those of you who have been waiting for this sequel: please excuse that I took so long to begin it.**


	2. Questions, that need answering

Thranduil ran his slender yet strong fingers up her thighs, pausing at times to draw small circles on her silken skin, not to please her, but to tease her. A grin crossed his face when he felt the small tremors, that raced through her body. His wife was desperately needy and he would soon satisfy her desire by uniting their bodies. Baineth moaned softly when he cupped her sex with his hand. He rested it there and felt the heat that radiated from her. Then, without warning he slid a finger between her folds, causing her to shiver all over. Thranduil looked up at her and smirked. They hadn't even begun yet and Baineth was already so close. Her hair was heavily tousled and her cheeks flushed with desire for him.

He pursed his lips and returned his attention to her nub. Slowly, he began to drew circles around her pearl, brushing the tip of his finger gently over the swollen nub, while placing his other large hand over her tummy, to hold her in place. This was his time. Baineth shivered when he began to flick his finger over her pearl, causing her to moan sensually. It was music to his sensitive elven ears. His wife's moans, deep and yet so feminine. He could listen to nothing else, except her desperate gasps and moans, which escaped her rosy lips when he surrendered his attention to the little nub between her folds, so small and yet a messenger of immense pleasure.

Her back rose from the mattress, and her breathing deepened. He risked a glance, seeing her grasp onto the bed sheets with her slender fingers. Thranduil wanted that she would hold him that way. Thranduil gripped her thighs and brought his face to her folds. Baineth trembled when she felt his hot breath, which touched her most intimate parts. With a groan she grabbed hold of his hair, running her fingers through it, before she pulled him closer to her mound.

Baineth's cheeks were heated and a wave of pleasure floated through her slender body when Thranduil parted her folds and licked her slit slowly. So slowly, that Baineth almost lost control. Her head arched back and she moaned when he finally reached her pearl. Slowly he began to flick his tongue over the swollen nub, grinning again when Baineth tugged excitedly on his hair.

"I'll pay you back," she exclaimed excited, her voice thickly covered with lust, sounding desperate and lustful at the same time.

Thranduil grinned into her folds, turned his head and placed a tender kiss on the heated skin of her thigh. "I will hold you to your word," he whispered huskily.

Baineth proved no resistance when he spread her thighs wider apart. She surrendered fully to his attention, as he began to lick and suck her sensitive pearl. Baineth's face was on fire, as was her entire body. She could feel the blood rushing through her needy body, as it began to thud loudly in her ears.

Thranduil entered a finger in her inner sex and she moaned in return, pushing her hips up into his face. He crooked his finger, finding and stroking her sweet spot, making her wriggle and moan lustfully while he enveloped her pearl with his lips, sucking her harder than before. Her gasps and moans were stopped by sheer need for release. She fell silent, something what happened rarely. It proved that he would soon succeeded in satisfying her yearning.

Baineth's whole body was burning, tensing and screaming with need as she got ever closer to her climax. The bundle of pure lust was blossoming inside her with each moment that Thranduil sucked her. Then he rubbed the little spot inside her with more intensity and Baineth's toes curled and her back arched back, while she rocked against him. Her orgasm was released, accompanied with the most sensual moan Thranduil had heard so far. He released her now sensitive pearl and pressed his tongue on it, believing to feel her pulse throbbing inside the tiny but.

Baineth sighed when cooler air brushed over her mound. Thranduil moved between her thighs and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a more promising position. Baineth shuddered when he suddenly hovered over her, his own gaze was heated with the fire of flaming lust. She cupped his head with her hands and pulled him down into a feverish kiss. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it until she moaned with pleasure. Releasing the now reddened lip, he attacked her mouth with even more passion. His tongue darted into the cave of her mouth, exploring it, dancing wildly with her tongue. Her hands grasped his strong shoulders and Baineth shuddered all over when he began to rub his hard shaft through her folds, teasing her pearl as he went along. His strokes became more intense and Baineth moaned into his mouth.

Being filled yet again with desperate need for release, she dug her fingers into his back, scratching his perfect skin in protest for being left yearning to such degree. Thranduil let out a animalistic growl and broke away from her, sliding his throbbing shaft down her folds, entering her hot inner sex. He trembled with need when he pushed all of his shaft inside her, feeling her walls clasp firmly around him, holding him tightly. He was there, finally, after a long morning of struggle and duties, he was with her, in their own, private union. Thranduil risked a look, meeting her gaze, which was deep and filled with yearning and love.

He bit his lower lip and began thrusting inside her with great desire, filling her entirely with each stroke. Thranduil moaned when she clenched her inner muscles around him to increase the pressure. It caused him to want to explode right here and now. But he refused. Thranduil's rhythm became steady and he lifted himself of off her and supported his weight with his elbows. He continued to drive inside her, watching the lust which swam in her eyes. It brought him even closer to his own climax, but still he refused to give in that easily. Baineth thrust her hips up, urging him to take her harder. This was a request which Thranduil could impossibly turn down. He thrust inside her feverishly, giving up his own desire to last another few moments. His scrotum tightened and he grabbed her shoulders when he reached his peak. The moment when his hot seed spilled into her womb, was one of the greatest, that existed. He felt proud. With a fast move he knelt on the mattress, sitting back on his heels. Thranduil held her by her butt and now Baineth's flushed face was on the same level with his.

He thrust his pulsing shaft repeatedly over her soft spot. Baineth's hard nipples pressed against his chest when she climaxed, before her entire body nuzzled against his. With a satisfied smile he slowed his movements and held her there, straddling his lap, gasping for air. Baineth was totally exhausted. They lingered in their embrace, his large hands stroked her back tenderly, while she buried her face in his muscular chest. Finally, their breaths calmed and they relaxed against each other.

A soft and deep groan from him made her smile.

"I have to go, unfortunately," he said regretfully, as he placed her gently back on the bed.

Baineth pulled him into a gentle kiss, nodding in understanding.

"When I come back, please remember that you wanted to pay me back," he said smugly before he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Baineth grinned, staring contentedly at the ceiling. Of course I'll do that, she thought.

* * *

"Ada, why is our forest called Mirkwood," Míron asked thoughtfully, interrupting his father, who had been reading for them. "Dimaethor told us that the forest was previously known as Greenwood the great. Why has it a different name now? What happened?"

Míron looked at his father through his questioning eyes and Thranduil sighed inwardly. Mithrileth had looked up from the book that Thranduil had just read for them and looked at her brother seriously.

"That's easy to understand," she said, "The forest has changed. It was formerly green and filled with light and is now dark. Hence the name," explained Mithrileth.

Míron looked at his sister in silence before he looked back at his father. He was not satisfied with her response. Thranduil caressed Míron's back gently, who thereby felt encouraged to ask further.

"I understand that, ada, but why is the forest dark? The sun shines during the day, but the darkness under the trees still persists."

Mithrileth looked at her father curiously and snuggled closer to him in the hope that he would explain it to them.

Thranduil pften sat with his two children in his study and read to them from old books. Stories which his father had once read to him. A few days ago he had discovered a note in an old book. A small piece of parchment on which a few words were written, which had encouraged the young prince then. It was a note, which his father, Oropher, once wrote him. It was thousands of years old and Thranduil had been overcome by melancholy and sadness. Melancholy, because it reminded him of his father, who no longer was among them. Sadness, because it reminded him of his own failure. While he had been sitting in his study at night, memories overcame him of his own childhood, which was already an eternity behind him. But then he had been dismayed deeply when he realized that he had only found the note because he had wanted to read for his children. He felt guilty because he had never given Legolas this privilege. Otherwise, he would have found his father's note much earlier. Thranduil was torn from his thoughts when Mithrileth tugged impatiently on his tunic.

"Ada, what are you thinking about," Mithrileth asked concerned. "Are you thinking about the forest? You look sad."

Thranduil shook his head. "No, I was thinking of something else," he replied, trying to shake off his memories.

"Why is the forest dark," Míron asked again, expecting an explanation from his father.

The prying eyes of his children seemed to pierce him, and Thranduil nodded slowly. Eventually he had to talk to them about it.

"Outside of the borders of our kingdom lurk countless dangers. This has always been a fact. But at some point, the time came at which these dangers have crossed our borders and brought the darkness with them into our wood," explained Thranduil.

Mithrileth stared at her father wide-eyed, waiting that he would speak on.

"The forest is dangerous," asked Miron, who sat up in his father's lap.

Thranduil stroked his son's back soothingly and nodded reluctantly.

"Yes. Not the whole forest, but the danger is spreading slowly, as the darkness does," he said with audible bitterness. "But do not worry. You are well protected in this palace. Nothing bad can and will enter here," said Thranduil, to calm his children.

Míron nodded and his gaze wandered through the study of his father.

"Ada," he said and looked at Thranduil. "Why did the evil come to our forest," he asked, with audible concern.

Thranduil should have known that his children would ask further questions. He would not lie. Thranduil looked at Míron, remembering the day when he had told Baineth the history of the forest. The time had come, to share it with his children, to reassure them.

"Let me tell you a story," said Thranduil and closed the book before he placed it on his desk. Then he leaned back in his chair and Míron and Mithrileth snuggled close to him. They loved to hear their father's voice as it vibrated in his chest when he spoke.

"In this forest, there is a place that has never been touched by the darkness," he began.

Míron's head perked up and he looked at his father excitedly.

"What kind of place is this," he asked curiously.

Thranduil smiled and patted his son's back gently. Míron listened to his father with rapt attention.

"That's what I'll tell you now. There is a legend which says that Varda came to Middle Earth many millennia's ago. It is said, that she has lived here for some time. At that time, this forest did not exist. Varda planted the first trees, which grow at the heart of the forest. When they began to grow, Varda blessed the trees with eternal life. My father, your grandfather, heard this story when he was very young. Maybe he was as old as you are now. Later, after the fall of Doriath, he decided to build his empire in this forest, so that we could all live in peace. Therefore, the elves came to Greenwood the great, as it was then called. Legend has it that Varda has created a small lake, at the same spot, where her trees still thrive today. It is said, that a star fell from the sky and created a crater. The star made a hole into the ground and a spring appeared. It's waters, were pure and untouched, with the color of pure starlight. It is said, that it has special powers, that it can even heal the sick. In this place, nothing bad can happen."

"You have the greatest treasure of Middle-earth in your forest," commented Mithrileth her father's story.

"Your mother has said the same thing, when I told her this story," said Thranduil and kissed the top of her head.

"Naneth knows of this place," Míron asked curiously.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, we were once there," said Thranduil and remembered the night that he had spent there with Baineth.

Mithrileth and Míron sat up abruptly. "Ada, please let us go there," they begged in unison.

Thranduil smiled and nodded, "I'll show you the place," he said to make them happy.

"When," cried his children excited.

"This summer. We will go there this summer."

"You still have not answered my question," said Míron. "Why did this evil come into our forest," he asked again.

Thranduil sighed inwardly. It would have been nice if his children had forgotten their question. He pulled them closer to him and was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"The evil was stronger than us," he replied finally as he thought about his failure. If he had not made certain mistakes, much would have been different. But now it was too late.

Míron and Mithrileth looked at each other with wide eyes and but said nothing. They knew that their father would not talk further about it. Definitely their brother would tell them more.

* * *

"Gwador, gwador," cried Míron and Mithrileth excited when they came to the practice grounds.

Legolas looked around in surprise and released the arrow blind, which nevertheless hit its target.

Míron's eyes widened as his gaze followed the arrow.

"You hit the target," he said excitedly, "Although you shot the arrow blindly."

Legolas grinned and knelt so Mithrileth could embrace him. Within a few moments Míron was at his side, who embraced his elder brother.

"No," Legolas said, getting up quickly. "Father said that you are too young," Legolas said as he noticed, that Míron tried to steal an arrow from his quiver.

Míron pouted and accepted Legolas' chastisement silently.

Legolas was sorry to rebuke his brother and patted Míron's shoulder.

"As soon as the time comes, I'll train you," he said to cheer him.

Míron's face shone with happiness and he nodded enthusiastically.

"And what about me," asked Mithrileth, while she raised an elegant eyebrow expertly. "You always speak only of what will be when Míron's time has come. When will my time come? When will you train me?"

Legolas was so surprised by the unexpected question of his sister that he was speechless at first. Then he raised his eyebrows and made a funny face while he scratched the back of head. He should train his sister? Legolas had always meditated to train Míron, but Mithrileth? He doubted, then thought of her birth, which had been more difficult than Míron's. Lord Elrond had said, that Mithrileth would also find her place in this world. Maybe not as a princess, as Legolas had believed, but as a warrior. His gaze was serious when he looked down at his petite sister. What may be her fate in this world, which held so many dangers? Before he was aware of what he did, he nodded at her thoughtfully.

A broad smile appeared on Mithrileth's lips and she looked at her brother triumphantly. Míron shrugged his shoulders and hinted her that they had a question to ask.

"Gwador why was the evil, stronger than us," she asked.

Legolas looked at her surprised, " Have you spent time with ada," he asked, trying to come up with an excuse, why his father had been wrong.

"Yes," replied his siblings in unison.

Legolas leaned his bow against the stone wall and looked at his young siblings thoughtfully.

"Well, where you want to sit," he said.

"On your lap," cried Míron and Mithrileth simultaneously.

Legolas laughed and shook his head.

"I know that already, I meant where we want to go to talk?"

"Um, here," said Míron enthusiastically, pointing at a small wooden bench near them.

The prince nodded and before he knew it, he was sitting together with his siblings on the bench and they cuddled up to him. Legolas could feel their excitement.

"Has ada told you more about that," he asked.

"No," Mithrileth replied, "We were hoping, that you would tell us more."

Of course, thought Legolas. He had once again the pleasure to explain his siblings something unpleasant. Thank you, ada, he thought with slight bitterness.

"Sometimes evil is stronger than us, to show us, that we are still stronger," he declared and looked into the bewildered faces of his siblings. "So far we have always managed to overcome evil. Therefore, we now know, that we will finally defeat evil. It may sometimes seem as if we would lose. But in the end, we have always survived. Therefore, you do not have you worry. Eventually even our forest will be re-filled with warm light, because the darkness will give way to the light."

"But," said Mithrileth with a sorrowful expression, "Great wars were necessary for this to happen. Dimaethor told us about them. All had to struggle to overcome evil. I do not want that you and ada will go to war," she said, while tears welled in her eyes, her voice trembling.

Legolas rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Do not be afraid, elves notice great wars early on. There are no indications that there will be a war in the next hundred years," he said and paused.

It was not utterly true, but he would not frighten them. Míron and Mithrileth should grow up as carefree as possible. Legolas knew that another war would come, but when it would happen, he could not tell. He hoped that his siblings would be grown up then.

* * *

"What were you thinking" inquired Baineth visibly upset. "You scared the children with your stories. Which one of you had the idea to tell them about the evil of this world," she said reproachfully, looking back and forth between Thranduil and Legolas.

"That was me," said Thranduil calmly.

"Our children were afraid to fall asleep and spoke only on subsequent wars which would be needed to overcome evil."

"That was the part of the information, which I contributed," said Legolas softly.

Baineth looked at the prince in disbelief.

"You? Again you," she asked incredulously. "I've said many times that certain topics should not be discussed until Míron and Mithrileth are old enough. They are definitely too young for this topic."

Legolas stepped closer to Baineth, his expression apologetic and yet angered.

"If my father tells them that evil was stronger than us and fails to explain them more," Legolas said, glancing angrily to Thranduil, "Then I tell them that evil previously was always defeated. To reassure them," he added. "My father has a habit, to tell his children things, without bringing it to an end. This part, he graciously leaves to me to explain. And I always try my best. That's all I can do."

Baineth's gaze was fixed on Thranduil, who smiled at her. Legolas knew what was coming and left his father's chamber.

"They are too young for this," said Baineth reproachfully.

Thranduil slowly walked up to her and grabbed her upper arms gently.

"I can not lie to them," he said.

"Of course, you should not lie to them," agreed Baineth," But you can tell them things in another manner, that suits their age."

"Some questions must be answered honestly," Thranduil said.

Baineth sighed audible and Thranduil grinned.

"Well, and now," he inquired of her.

Baineth looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What now," she asked, slightly irritated.

"Don't you remember, you wanted to pay me back," said Thranduil expectantly.

Baineth scoffed and freed herself from his grip. "I did," she said, while she went to the bed.

"I think it's about time, don't you think," asked Thranduil as he followed her in a predatory manner.

"As you can see I am busy," replied Baineth, while she crawled into the middle of the bed and pointed at her two children, sleeping under the blanket.

Thranduil frowned as he stepped closer, "What are they doing here," he asked, surprised.

Baineth looked at him incredulously. "They sleep here," she commented on the question of her husband. "Like I said, they were afraid to fall asleep. Therefore, they sleep with us."

"Too bad," said Thranduil and grinned. "Well, we can use the bathroom."

Baineth laughed about the determination of her husband. She climbed out of the bed and followed him toward the bathroom until she heard Mithrileth, who was whimpering softly in her sleep. Thranduil turned and knew that he would not get much attention from his wife tonight. While Baineth snuggled between her sleeping children, Thranduil pulled a book from the shelf and sat down beside Míron on the bed.

"We can't hide our children forever behind these walls. The world out there, will eventually shape them," he said softly, his gaze fixed on his children.

"I know," whispered Baineth, her voice sorrowful.

Thranduil stroked her hair gently and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be all right," he said to reassure her.

Baineth did not answer immediately, but squeezed his hand and pulled it to her mouth, kissing it.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I hope you are right."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your encouraging comments. As announced, in the next chapter we will make the first leap in time. Another will follow soon.**


	3. A Dragon

\- 40 years later-

Legolas paced back and forth across the room. The air in the forest was filled with foreboding. Even the walls of the halls of his father, which had always taught him protection, gave him at this moment no sense of security. Whatever would happen, would be far more terrible than Legolas dared to think. Was it time? Would Lord Elrond's prediction come true? Everyone in the palace felt it. It was now much quieter in the halls of the woodland realm. The Elves knew that a disaster was coming. But none of them could name it. Legolas gazed over to his balcony and he walked over and closed the door. He could not bear the feeling which oppressed him no longer. Something wicked stirred in the north. Legolas turned around when his door opened abruptly. Miron and Mithrileth entered his chamber.

"Ada is in the council chamber with his advisors," said Míron.

"Even if he comes out, he will still not tell us what's going on," added Mithrileth with slight bitterness.

Legolas looked at his siblings, which now stood before him. Míron and Mithrileth were a little more than fifty years old. Like any other elf, they felt the oppressive energy and could not really understand what it meant and what dangers it brought. They lacked the experience and Legolas was grateful that they did. When he was at their age, he already knew the meaning of this energy. At least his siblings were at an age when they could deal with their emotions. Fear was something Legolas had learned early in his life. It had accompanied him for a long time. But there had also been a benefit. It had made him a gifted fighter.

Fear had impelled Legolas to train. He had had a natural interest, but the driving force to start to train in such a young age, had been fear. Legolas did not want that his siblings would be motivated for the same reasons. But he could not change anything about this situation. The time had come, Legolas was certain.

Mithrileth and Míron looked at Legolas and waited. It was clear that their older brother was lost in his thoughts. They weren't happy thoughts, but Míron and Mithrileth were not sure, if Legolas thought of the current situation, or about something else.

As none of them would be willing to sit down, Legolas did not even offer them a seat. "Ada advises about the situation. He is not sure what will happen, but he has a suspicion, as I do," Legolas said, his voice quiet but filled with concern.

"What are your suspicions," asked Míron.

"First of all, you shall not know that what we feel is an ill foreboding. We elves can feel it, other races in Middle-earth, however don't. The disaster is already in the atmosphere and reaches us first, in the form of this unpleasant feeling which we can not shake off. It depresses our fea, it feels as if it would suffocate us. It will not stop until it's over."

"Until what is over," Mithrileth asked impatiently.

"You have not answered my question, what your assumptions are," interjected Míron and looked expectantly at Legolas.

"One thing at a time," said Legolas. "First, it is important that you understand why you feel that way. If you learn to understand and follow your inner feeling, it shall later be very helpful. If I'm out on patrol, I sense the danger before I see it. Long before we see the danger, we can already perceive it with our senses. Someday you will be trained, to do so. The strength of the elves lies not only in their bows, or their talent to fight. We know in advance if a danger manifests itself and are therefore usually prepared when a danger ultimately occurs."

"This means that nobody but us knows that something bad will happen," said Míron.

Legolas looked through the window into the distance. "Yes, so it will be. The disaster will strike suddenly and claim many lives."

"Then we should warn them," said Mithrileth and took a step toward Legolas. "Why does Ada sit so long in his council chamber? He should be out there already," she said, gesturing with her hand toward the balcony.

Legolas gave his sister a little smile. "We have alliances with Dale and Esgaroth. Ada will help them. But he is the King and has a lot of responsibility. He can not just walk out of the gates and help others. He must leave his halls, knowing, that we will be prepared in any case. Precautions must be taken. When Ada will leave these halls, he will go with his army. Not to fight, but to warn them. But he will not hesitate to help them when necessary. Therefore he rides with the army, which is already gathered at the gates."

"Why didn't he sent a messenger," said Míron thoughtfully.

"Swift deeds never lead to something good," replied Legolas. "You can do great damage. Your father is very old and wise. He knows what he does and why he does it."

"Why are you not at the meeting," asked Mithrileth.

"I have taken part in countless such meetings. I know what they talk about. I'm glad that I don't have to be there. I belong in the forest, not at a council table," said the prince. Legolas fell silent, as he thought about how he could explain the situation to his siblings.

"You have already learned a lot about Middle-earth and its people. Where is the weakness of the dwarves," asked Legolas, as he directed his gaze toward Erebor.

"In gold," replied Míron and Mithrileth in unison.

Legoals nodded, "The dwarves have accumulated in their greed vast amounts of gold in Erebor. What harm can gold bring them?"

"Gold disease," replied Míron and frowned.

"And Dragons," added Mithrileth almost inaudibly.

Legolas nodded, "Now I ask you, what do you think, which of the two calamities can we sense?"

Mithrileth and Míron looked at each other in horror, unwilling to answer the question of their brother.

The lack of response confirmed Legolas' presumption that his siblings had understood. He turned to them. Both were pale and looked at him with concern. "Ada has repeatedly warned Thror that his greed for gold would destroy him and his race. I'm afraid," said Legoals and looked back toward Erebor, "That we are dealing with a dragon. Ada has the same presumption."

"What do we do now," asked Míron, who was now standing at Legolas' side.

Legolas put his hand on Míron's shoulder while he still kept looking to Erebor. "Once the meeting is over, we will ride to Dale. The army is ready. They're just waiting for Ada's command."

He now turned to Mithrileth which still looked deeply concerned. "I want that both of you care for your mother. Ada would want the same. Your Naneth will not only have to worry about you, but also about your father. I will take care of our Ada. Be strong. You will see that we will return."

Míron hugged Legolas and Mithreth joined their embrace. She clung onto her elder brother, as if she was drowning in the sea. When Legolas ended their embrace, he gently patted her silvery hair.

"I'm going to talk to your mother," said Legolas, before he left his chamber.

Mithrileth breathed deeply as Míron put his arm around her shoulder. "Dimaethor says Ada has once fought against dragons. He will certainly come back."

"I hope you are right," she said, before she turned her worried gaze toward her brother.

"Let's go to my chamber," said Míron. "We will stay there and wait for their return."

Mithrileth nodded and together they left Legolas' chamber.

* * *

Legolas checked whether the council meeting still took place. When he saw guards at the doors of the council chamber, he turned and walked quickly toward the chamber of his father.

Baineth startled when the door suddenly opened and Legolas walked in.

"Forgive me," said the prince, when he saw Baineth's frightened face. "I did not want to waste time with knocking," apologized Legolas his unannounced appearance.

Baineth stood up and approached him, while Legolas closed the door.

"Did something happen," Baineth asked anxiously, "You're excited."

Legolas nodded and walked with her to the settee, which stood next to the fireplace. They sat down and the prince looked around the chamber before he looked at Baineth. Like her children, Baineth had never experienced the oppressive time of fate.

"Ada is still in the meeting and I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to you," the prince explained his sudden appearance. "He is riding to Dale to warn the people. Do you remember that he went a few times to Erebor, to warn the Dwarves?"

Baineth nodded and looked at him with great concern. "Will he warn them of the danger which is sticking to the air that we breathe," she asked cautiously.

Legolas nodded, "I'm afraid that it is so. I can not think of anything else, but that the greed of the dwarves, will now bring their doom, and that of many other innocent souls."

She glanced fearfully over to the window, "What exactly are you talking about," she said. "Erebor is a fortress, which can impossibly be taken by an enemy."

"That's true," said Legolas. "But for a dragon, the stony walls of Erebor are no more than a wooden fence, through which he will break through without difficulty."

Baineth looked worried to the floor. "Why didn't they listen to Thranduil. He has repeatedly warned them," she said with audible bitterness. She thought of the many people in Dale and the Dwarves of which certainly many would find death. Thranduil had often talked to her about it and she always tried to calm him down. She had always hoped that the suspicions of her husband would be wrong. It was hard to accept that reality looked exactly like her husband had said. The fact that Thranduil had been right, did not bother her. Baineth feared the doom, that was to come.

She looked Legolas questioningly. "When," she asked softly.

Legolas, who could hear the deep concern in her voice, pitied Baineth. "I think it is going to happen today," said the prince.

Baineth shuddered. Thranduil had fought a long time ago dragons, in the north, from where now the unusually hot wind blew. He had shown her ..

Both were startled when the door opened abruptly. Thranduil came into the chamber and looked at Baineth and Legolas silently.

"I ride to Dale," he said in a flat voice as he looked at his son expressionless.

To Legolas surprise, his father was already dressed in his armor.

Baineth stood up and walked toward her husband. She hugged him and held him while anxiety slowly spread in her. Thranduil kissed the top of her head and his eyes fell on his son, who was busy, lacing his uniform tighter.

"Legolas, you stay here," he said with a tone that brooked no contradiction.

The prince looked at his father in disbelief and was initially speechless. Then walked toward him.

"You leave me here," he asked. "You do not know what awaits you there," said Legolas.

Thranduil looked Legolas blankly, "A dragon," he said flatly.

"I need you here more than in Dale," he said in a voice in which was now filled with concern. "You know the secret passages better than anyone else. If that beast should come here, you have to ensure that no one is left behind."

Legolas felt a lump in his throat and nodded silently. He had not expected for a moment so that his father would leave him behind. But then it made sense that he remained in the woodland halls.

Thranduil kissed Baineth once again and broke their embrace slowly.

"I'll come back," he said.

Baineth nodded silently, unable to respond. With a heavy heart she watched as her husband left the chamber. Long she stood there and did not dare to move.

"He will come back," said Legolas, breaking the eerie silence between them. "He will come back and he will be well."

"How do you know that," asked Baineth with audible concern, as she thought of the scars on Thranduil's face and body, which he had shown her not too long ago. "I saw the scars," she said softly.

"At that time my father was alone. At that time he has risked everything. He now knows what and whom he protects. He knows that he can only protect you if he lives. He will not risk anything that might cost you your husband, or Míron and Mithrileth their father."

"Nevertheless, he leaves you behind," she replied as she turned to him.

There was nothing that the prince could respond. She knew her husband too well.

A few hours after Thranduil had left the palace, the bells of Dale rang. Legolas, who had been sitting with Baineth on the settee, stood up and walked slowly to the window. There in the distance, he saw the beast in the air. Fire flared from its foul jaws and the prince knew that his father would not reach Dale in time. Baineth grabbed Legolas' arm and gasped when she saw the waves of fire which the dragon rained on Dale, which was hidden from their views by the treetops. Legolas pushed her aside and closed the curtains.

"You should not witness that," he said. "Go to the lowest level and find Miron and Mithrileth on the way. Wait there until you get other instructions."

Baineth nodded silently and was startled when someone knocked on the door. Galion entered the chamber, his pale face filled with concern.

"My prince, we have stationed guards in the highest chamber."

Legolas nodded, "I myself will go there. If the dragon should fly in our direction, I will give the signal to evacuate."

Galion nodded and Legolas left the chamber shortly before Baineth, which went down the hall to find her children.

The hours passed with agonizing slowness. Baineth spent the whole day in the lowest levels of the palace, along with other ellith and their children. She worried about Thranduil. Baineth felt his concern and it calmed her, she could feel her husband, that meant he was alive.

* * *

When Thranduil returned, Legolas knew already, that the dragon had entered Erebor.

"Close the gates," commanded Thranduil, when the last elf of his army hat entered his halls." No one will enter this kingdom and no one leaves it."

Legolas stopped abruptly and stared at his father desperately. 'So it has begun', thought Legoals as he watched his father, who approached him.

"To my council chamber," Thranduil told his son while he walked past him.

Legolas grabbed his father's arm and stopped him. "Ada, with such an enemy at your doorstep, you should not make more enemies," said the prince pleadingly.

Thranduil looked at Legolas, his jaw tense, "The serpent was already in Erebor when we arrived," Thranduil said. "There was nothing we could have done. Dale has been laid in ruins. There are few survivors. A part of my army stayed behind to help the wounded. They will be brought to Esagroth. More I can not do."

"What's with the dwarves," asked Baineth, which approached them. "Who will help them?"

Thranduil furrowed his brow and turned to Baineth which already stood beside him.

"What about them? Those who have survived will have to find a new home," he said coldly.

"There are injured among them, Dwarrow dams and their children. You want to let them go into the wilderness," Baineth asked incredulously as she put her hands on her hips.

Thranduil's nostrils flared and he glanced angrily at Baineth.

Legolas stepped back to observe the situation from a distance. He was relieved that Baineth had come. The prince did not particularly like the dwarves, but he would not close the doors to them, if they needed assistance in their time of need. But this was not up to him to decide. He hoped that the darkness would not find its way into his father's heart. Baineth spoke with Tranduil in a hushed voice and Legolas tried to understand, what direction their conversation was heading.

"My king."

Thranduil looked at the guard, who had approached him.

"Dwarfs, they will be here in less than an hour."

Legolas looked at his father gloomily and anticipated his decision.

The king stared his queen constantly and an eternity seemed to pass before he spoke.

Thranduil wanted no dwarves in his halls. Especially not those, which had again and again ignored and ridiculed his warnings. "Well," said Thranduil dryly while he looked at Baineth stubbornly. "Inform Galion that his presence is required immediately. Let them come," he said with a contemptuous voice before he turned and left.

Baineth looked her husband and was startled when she felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder.

"He will calm down," assured the prince.

Baineth nodded and sighed. Then she followed her husband slowly.

Smaug had come, but Legolas could not shake off the uneasy feeling that this was not the end. The darkness festered in Middle-earth and Smaug was only the beginning. A growing darkness had settled not only in Mirkwood, but threatened also other parts of Middle-earth. Legolas hoped that the arrival of the dwarves would be peaceful and that his father would hold back when it came to negotiate with them. He knew what his father wanted. The dwarves should not return to Erebor. But dwarves were stubborn and suffered from an insatiable greed for gold. Who could say whose fate might be affected by the visit of the dwarfs. It was in Legolas' interest that the dwarves would go far away. His father certainly shared Legolas' interest. Only the king had a different motivation than the prince. The question was, would his father be able to convince Thror, to give up his home with all the gold that lay deep within it?

Slowly Legolas walked further into the halls and thought of Tauriel and the fate which he tried to avert. He hoped that his father would be successful. Even if Thror would give in, that would not mean that the danger was finally averted. Tauriel was immortal and Legolas had no idea when the dwarf, of which Lord Elrond had spoken would appear in the woodland realm. Perhaps he had been born already. Was he one of the dwarfs, which would enter the halls of his father tonight? Or would he take birth in the future? Anyway, it was best that Tauriel would stay away as far as possible, thought Legolas, while he approached the chambers of his siblings. At least he could try to change her fate. What the Valar would allow to happen, would be no longer in his hands.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry that it took so long to publish this chapter. I have never abandoned a story and I am not going to do it. Unfortunately I have numerous personal problems, because of which, I have to concentrate on the basics in life.**

 **I've changed my mind and the tags. You'll get Legolas/Tauriel stuff in this story as well ;)**


End file.
